1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an epoxy resin composition and, more particularly, to an epoxy resin composition comprising an epoxy resin and a curing agent not causing any toxicity problems.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has been previously found that 4-aminomethyl-1,8-diaminooctane is excellent as a curing agent for an epoxy resin as disclosed in the specification of U.S. Pat. Application Ser. No. 363,674, filed May 24, 1973 but the use of 4-aminomethyl-1,8-diaminooctane has difficulties in that it tends to cause toxicity problems and amine blush.